If it's meant to be, eventually it will be
by CaseyCappielove
Summary: a Casey & Cappie story : Starts off with the scene where they play pool, from the chapter 3 finale "Hell Week". Ends with how I image it should have!


Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever :) Only started reading fanfics when I became crazy-obsessed with GREEK (mostly Casey & Cappie! - after they got together. I'm rewatching all the seasons and I just rewatched the chapter 3 finale last night - hell week :) (Such a good episode) and this is inspired by the scene where Casey and Cappie played a game of pool..this is how I would have liked it to end!!! hehe :)

Let me know your thoughts :) Hope you like it!

Casey is playing pool, trying to figure out what she should do. _Internship in DC, or a summer with Max? _She thought.

"You up for some competition?" Cappie asked leaning in the doorway. Instantly, a smile appears on Casey's face.

"You know I rock at pool" She replies, still not facing him, still smiling.

"I know, I learned the _hard_ way", said Cap. She turns around to face him, still smiling. Cap is smiling right back at her. They both remember that the last time they met like this, they ended up in bed together.

"Subtle".

_He probably thinks I purposely came here, hoping to run into him, since this is his "secret place" or whatever...which I obviously didn't...I better make sure he gets the message that history isn't going to repeat itself here tonight._

"I just came here to figure out what to do about a personal matter. On my own. I didn't expect that you'd be here."

Cappie just quietly put his jacket on a chair and walks in the room. _Yeah, ok I get it, nothings going to happen between us 'cuz of that douche Max...but she didn't expect to run into me? Seriously? This is MY place. She's kidding herself..._

"Handicap?"

Casey smiled at him. "For who, you? Keep dreaming. Rack 'em, I'll break."

She was always happy when Cap was around her. She wouldn't admit to herself, or anyone else for that matter, why that was, she just noticed that it was the case. She didn't want to think about why that was, because, lets face it, she was basically in total denial about how she felt about him, her first, her one true love...

_I might as well ask her what's going on. I can try to be her friend, right? Just friends...it'll never be enough..doesn't she feel it too? No. She just made that pretty clear...uh, why do I torture myself like this? ...because being around her while not being able to touch her perfect face, smell the sweet scent of her hair and taste the delicious taste of her lips..is better than not being around Casey at all._

He knew it wasn't healthy, but he just couldn't help it. He loved this girl so much it was overwhelming; he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.

"So, a personal problem huh?"

Case took a sip from her beer.

"Let me guess, Max is having an emotional affair with his World of War craft teammate, right?" Hey, he could be her friend while reminding her that her boyfriend was a total nerdy douche, right? No harm there!

"He's going to grad school. In the fall. In California."

"California, Ohio?"

"We were going to spend the summer together, here, then figure out what to do about the fall."

Cappie was staring at her as she concentrated before taking her first shot. _God, she's beautiful_, he thought.

"But I just got offered a summer internship in DC. I'd have to leave in 2 weeks".

His face lights up; he's genuinely happy for her.

Casey takes her first shot.

"Congrats, Case!"

"I haven't committed yet. I mean, I don't wanna leave Max."

Cappie bites his lip at the sound of his name. _Damn you Maxiepad!_

"But this is a US congress woman we are talking about here. Paula Baker?"

"Paula Baker, Marilyn, 5th district. Soft on energy but a protector of the laugher head sea turtle, I like that."

Casey just looks at him. He really was smarter than anyone gives him credit for..._He looks particularly hot tonight with his chequered shirt and his scruffy hair...and those blue eyes..damnit, Snap out of it Casey! _

"So. Max, or a possible career. Long distance. That's a big commitment for a guy you just started dating."

Good shot.

Casey stood up and looked at him. "That's it?"

He was her friend right? Friends give friends advice when they need it. They were doing good, here, tonight, at the whole friends thing...

Cap stairs at the ceiling for a sec, pretending to think... "Great shot?" He laughs nervously. "I don't know what you want me to say... "

He knows what she means, but he isn't really sure what he should tell her...he doesn't want it to look like he wants her to break up with Max so then she can go and accuse him of still having feelings for her...which of course is true, but what's the point of putting that out in the open? He gets shot down _every time_...

_The KTs are going to be on my case again if I start to clean the entire house.... _

Casey starts to walk up to him. He instantly becomes aware of her presence...so close...her _smell_..."As my friend, what do you think I should do? You said it yourself, Max and I just started dating, What if I pass on this awesome opportunity in DC, and he's not the one."

"Fine. As your friend, Case, I think you should...um" Their faces are just inches apart. He's trying to think of a smart, friendly piece of advice to give her...but he's not sure what to say, his judgment is cloudy, all he can think about right now is how perfect she looks and how much he wants her.

"... bank the 9 ball, go for the side pocket".

She does, and makes the shot.

_Why is he making this awkward? We're supposed to be friends...Why does he have to look at me like that..._Casey's heart was fluttering. She wondered if when she stared into his gorgeous blue eyes, if she had that same look on her face that he did when he looked at her. _No, no way._ She definitely didn't....

"And?"

Cappie swallows and looks down. _Ok, I can do this. She wants me to give her advice. Apparently my opinion matters to her. I guess I still matter to her...Since we're "friends" and all. This is so hard..._

"And...I think you should...take the internship instead of Max."

"Really? So you're suggesting I should break up with Max?" _Was he just saying this because he still had feelings for her? _

_Ok, I have to make this look like this is the right choice, and not that I just still have feelings for her_...

"I'm saying you shouldn't discount the fact that you spent the past year trying to find something to build a future on, and now you may have found it."_ There, that sounds good. She seems to think so too..._

Cappie was proud that he was able to give her a decent piece of advice while standing inches away from her beautiful face, staring in her big green eyes...he always managed to get lost in her eyes, no matter how hard he tried not too...

_I have to take this opportunity! I have to say something, give her a hint, a subtle comment that will make her see that I'm still the one for her..._

"As for finding the one, I think that if it's meant to be, eventually it will be." When Cappie said this, he stared right into her eyes, desperately searching for something, anything, a sign that she knew it too: that they were meant to be, and eventually would end up back together. Because despite all odds, he still had faith that this would be the case.

Casey stared back into his light blue eyes; they were so _intense_, trying to convey something to her..._was he referring to them? Again, not very subtle, Cap._

She couldn't seem to look away from him, from his light blue eyes and how lit up they were, how intense his gaze was...she always managed to get lost in his eyes, no matter how hard she tried not to..it was so annoying...She HAD to look away if she was going to walk out of here without doing anything stupid, without history repeating itself...So she looked down...

"Thanks for the advice, Cap."

She was about to walk away, grab her jacket and leave. He sensed this, so he grabbed her arm. He was still staring at her with that intense gaze.

"Wait."

He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't just be her friend and give her advice about what to do about her boyfriend. He can see how she looks back at him, how she senses the awkwardness from being too close to him, he knows she does. _Why can't she admit it? Why does she have to push away how she feels about me?_

He had to keep trying to bring it out...he had to keep trying to show her that they belong together, that they are meant to be. He wouldn't give up, and this was an opportunity to show her that.

Only this time, he's not going to try to be subtle, or make a stupid joke, or just kiss her and hope that it's enough...He decided that he was going to try, try hard, to put this into words, maybe this is what she needs to finally wake up and see it...

Casey was a little surprised. _What does he want? _He was still holding her arm, staring at her, but seemed in deep thought. Her heart was racing. _Oh God... Cap, what are you doing?_

But part of her was hoping he would say something, something that would translate the way he looked at her, the way he smiled when he saw her...the way he felt about her. She stood there, with mixed emotions, wondering why she was feeling this way.

"What I just said, about 'if it's meant to be eventually it will be', I truly believe that. And it's because of you. I believe that eventually, you and I are going to be together, because we're meant to be Case. I know you don't want to see that, because you don't see a future with me and I'm an irresponsible lazy frat guy and all that, but I know that deep down, you feel it too, because you look at me the same way I look at you, and when you smile at me it's different from when you smile at everyone else."

Casey's head was spinning. Was this really happening?! Part of her was screaming _"HE'S RIGHT!!"_, but another part of her was reminding her of Max...Max, her boyfriend, who she loved...she loved him, right? How come she was feeling like this right now then?

"Cap...I'm with Max..." Casey managed to say.

Cappie's heart was beating so fast. He saw awareness flash in Casey's eyes. Was he finally getting through to her? He had to keep going. It was so hard for him to say these words out loud, because he wasn't good at this, but mostly because she'd turned him down time and time again. But part of him had hope that this time would be different, and he couldn't give up now, even if she was bringing up that douche, he needed to keep going! _I'll have to deal with the consequences later, the house is getting pretty dirty and the guys do always enjoy a trip to gentleman's choice..._

"I know, I know. You're with Max, you love Max...but you know I'm right. You have to wonder why that's the case...If you stop and think about it for a second, Case, and you search deep down, I think you'll find that you still love me, that I'm the only one who makes you feel the way you feel right now, your heart is racing and you can't think clearly when our eyes meet...I know, because the same thing happens to me...because I love you, Case. The first time I saw you, it was like everyone else around me disappeared, and you were the only person I wanted to be near. And that feeling has never gone away. No matter what I do - or who for that matter - it's always you, Case. And it will always be you."

Case just stood there, speechless. So Cappie continued. They were already standing right in front of each other, but he moved in closer, they were now just inches apart.

"You asked me where I wanted to be in 10 years, and I meant what said. I want to be with you forever, Casey Cartwright. I know I screwed up last time, and I regret it every day. I know I hurt you, but if you just give me a chance, I swear, all I want is to make you happy. I'll never let you down again."

Case couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this a dream? Did this really just happen? _Oh my God!!_ She felt tears stir up in her eyes. She didn't see the point in holding them back...

He took her face in his hand, whipping the tears gently with his thump.

Casey realized that she had been waiting to hear those words for SO long. It all came crashing down on her now. Everything he had said was true.

She had been lying to herself for so long, probably in fear that he would hurt her again, because it had hurt so bad that night at the Greek bal.

But she could see how serious he was, the sincerity in his eyes when he promised her not to hurt her again.

He was leaning in, so close, slowly, decided whether he should kiss her or not. Next thing she knew, she pressed her lips onto his. She kissed him passionately; he kissed her back, as hard as he could.

They both didn't want the kiss to end. It was well overdue. Finally, when they needed to come up for air, they pulled apart. Casey looked up at Cap with her big green eyes, a serious look on her face. Cap was smiling a huge grin at her.

She smiled at him and said "I love you too, Cap. I guess I always have. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. You really hurt me last time, more than any other guy - I guess because I truly love you. But I believe you now, and I trust you. I want to be with you."

Cappie understood now why she had pushed him away in the past, why she couldn't let herself belive the truth. It all made sense to him now.

"I'm sorry for all the times I" - Casey was cut off by Cappie's kiss. He kissed her softly, slowly. She pushed away slightly, and looked at him.

"Case, that's all in the past. I understand why you blew me off before. And I forgive you. I'm just happy you finally realized that I'm the one you wanna be with."

Casey smiled her Cappie smile at him. She kissed him again, this time Casey ended up with her back against the wall and Cappie was holding her thigh, his other hand in her golden hair. She had her arms around his neck, and put her legs around him.

Cap pulled away and looked at her. "Maybe we should take this to a more appropriate place...like...my room?" Cappie asked, raising an eyebrow, smiling at her. God, was she stunning. He still couldn't believe she was finally his.

He was too cute. She was grateful that he finally got the guts to say those things to her. It was so clear now...he was the one. Casey smiled back at him. "Lets go" she said. She took his hand and started walking out of the bar. She smiled to herself at the feeling of her hand in his. It felt so right, like it was meant to be there; their hands fit perfectly well together.

"And Cap?"

"Yea?"

"Lets stop and get some pie on the way".


End file.
